


Pin the moustache on the drunk.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, based off of jyniisan's art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Griffon wants to know what its like to have facial hair and Gavin just wants to cause Geoff pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pin the moustache on the drunk.

**Author's Note:**

> 2KFICTEEN PRESENTS OTFEBRUARY A MONTH FOR YOUR OT3S yeyeye
> 
> send prompts to either tinypeckers.tumblr.com / 2kficteen.tumblr..com

“What is it like to have facial hair?” Griffon asked as she, Gavin and Geoff nursed beers at their favourite bar.

“What’s it like to have boobs?” Gavin retorted, far too drunk to give an honest answer.

“I asked first.” Griffon responded childishly and Geoff chuckled from between them.

“It’s like, it’s like a friend that never goes away.” Gavin explained uselessly.

“What? No it’s not,” Geoff scoffed, “it’s more like your own little furry baby that you get to see grow and eventually annoy the shit out of you – just like a real child and a certain Brit I know.” Geoff added with a glare in Gavin’s direction.

“You asked me to move in.” Gavin retaliated and in his drunkenness he put extra emphasis upon the ‘sk’ sound in asked.

 

 

“You guys are weird.” Griffon sighed and shook her head. She should have known that her boys just wouldn’t be able to give her a straight answer – especially when they were intoxicated.

“You’re the one who wanted to know about facial hair,” Geoff slurred, “anyway you never answered Gav’s question – what’s it like to have boobs?” Geoff asked and he pointed an accusing finger in Griffon’s general direction. Griffon frowned and looked obviously down at her chest – Gavin and Geoff took it as an invitation to do so as well. Griffon placed her drink down onto the bar and poked at her boobs curiously.

“Squish, squish.” Gavin voiced and he fell into giggles when Geoff and Griffon stared at him. Geoff rolled his eyes at the Brit while Griffon smiled.

“So, c’mon – what’s it like?” Geoff asked. Griffon shrugged.

“I don’t know, I’ve never really thought about it.” The blonde sighed.

 

 

“C’mon, give us more than that!” Gavin shouted, catching some unwanted attention. Geoff placed his finger against Gavin’s lips to remind him to quieten down.

“Well, it’s like… watermelons, right?” Griffon began but even she looked confused by her explanation. Geoff scoffed at the way she looked to them for reassurance.

“How would we know? We don’t have them.” Geoff reminded her and Griffon looked as though it was the first time she’d noticed.

“They’re like just weights upon your chest that get itchy and sweaty and god, wearing a bra is a nightmare.” Griffon ranted and suddenly Gavin and Geoff regretted asking for her opinion.

“Yeah, but like, you get to play with ‘em right?” Gavin hiccupped as he spoke around Geoff’s hand.

“Sure, sure – but it’s not as exciting as it seems.” Griffon groused.

“I don’t believe you.” Gavin muttered.

 

 

“Yeah, well I don’t believe your whole spiel about the furry baby.” Griffon spat as a challenge, slamming the drink she’d only just picked back up again onto the bar once more.

“Want to find out?” Gavin said, his eyes suddenly glimmering with mischief.

“How?” Geoff barked. He wasn’t oblivious to the smirk Gavin was shooting his way.

“Why, we borrow yours of course.” Gavin snickered as he tugged at Geoff’s moustache.

“Fuck off, you little prick.” Geoff huffed as he pulled Gavin’s fingers from his facial hair. With the moustache free of Gavin Geoff massaged it between his own fingers to soothe it.

“Yo, bartender – you got any tape?” Griffon suddenly yelled and Geoff shot her a look of betrayal.

“I didn’t agree to this!” Geoff panicked as the bar tender nodded enthusiastically. He began to rummage below the bar and Geoff looked to him in despair.

“I’m not letting you do… whatever to my moustache!” Geoff cried hysterically as the tape was retrieved.

 

 

“You don’t even know what we’re going to do.” Gavin sighed as though Geoff was over reacting.

“Exactly!” Geoff wailed. Griffon pet his arm and leant in to press a sloppy kiss to his cheek.

“We’re only going to tape one side to each of our faces.” Griffon said in an attempt to reassure him.

“What? That’s not even remotely reassuring!” Geoff cringed and he held onto the edges of his moustache in fear as the bar tender slammed his roll of tape in front of them.

“Thank you.” Griffon giggled and she began to pick at it with her nails. Despite how worried he was, Geoff couldn’t help but laugh as Griffon’s intoxicated brain fought to make sense of the tape. Through perseverance and a few disgruntled puffs of breath, Griffon found the edge of it. When she  did Griffon held it high above her head triumphantly only for the roll itself to unravel and hit her right on the head. As she nursed her noggin, Gavin and Geoff cackled at her pain.

“All right, all right,” Griffon muttered pathetically, “Gavin, you do your end.”Griffon insisted as she called down the bar tender to ask for ice too.

 

 

“Come here, Geoffrey.” Gavin sing-songed and before Geoff could do anything the Brit was grabbing at his moustache once more. Though he hated to admit it, Geoff yelped like a child when Gavin tugged just slightly upon the hairs attached to his face.

“If you’re going to do this please just be careful.” Geoff complained as the Brit was suddenly pressed right against him. Geoff was still sitting upon his bar stool while Gavin had stood up and pressed his cheek against Geoff’s. Gavin’s cheek was cold and weirdly wet with what Geoff hoped was spilt beer and not the Brit’s saliva (how it had gotten there, Geoff would never know but he was sure that if it was possible Gavin Free of all people would have found a way).

“Oh shut up, you’re fine.” Gavin muttered as he brought tape close to Geoff’s face. He missed, of course, and Geoff pulled away completely when Gavin stabbed him in the eye.

 

 

“Geoffrey!” Gavin complained as he held tape in one hand and some of Geoff’s facial hair in the other. Geoff glared at him.

“You fucking moron, be careful.” Geoff hissed as he rubbed at his eye.

“You moved.” Gavin lied in his own defence.

“Whatever, just hurry up – I want this over and done with.” Geoff sighed tiredly as he prepared for Gavin to return. Gavin stuck his tongue out at Geoff before he sidled closer him again. Geoff was prepared for the coldness of Gavin’s cheek this time and he closed his eyes to avoid losing them. Gavin managed to press the tape to both his cheek and the tip of Geoff’s moustache successfully this time and if Geoff wasn’t in so much pain, he would have cheered for him. As it was he attempted to count his way to calmness.

 

 

“My turn!” Griffon yelled excitedly as Gavin ripped her off a bit of tape. He was trying to stay still but he hadn’t realised how drunk he was until he’d stood up. He leant against Geoff as Griffon stood herself. She shuffled just slightly onto the edge of Geoff’s stool and pressed her cheek to Geoff’s. Her skin was sticky with make-up but at least Geoff knew what it was. He kept his eyes closed as Griffon did just as Gavin had, carefully sticking Geoff’s facial hair to her own face.

“Yes!” Griffon cried out once she’d succeeded.

“Oh, I want to see.” Gavin whined when he realised he had no idea what they actually looked like. Griffon waved down the bar tender, yet again, and he tried not to laugh at the three of them.

“Here, here – take a picture!” Griffon shoved her phone in his direction and the bar tender took it with shaking hands.

 

Even though he was in pain, tired and way too drunk to function Geoff had to admit that the picture turned out pretty good. He could only enjoy it for mere seconds because shortly after Gavin and Griffon grew bored of Geoff’s facial hair and simply _ripped_ themselves away from Geoff’s face. As Geoff screamed in pain, they howled with laughter.

“Remind me to never share again.” Geoff wailed as tears began to breach his eyes. He knew, and they knew, that if they asked he’d give in anyway. Geoff just loved them that much.


End file.
